


Extracurricular Activities

by forsitvenire



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, especially lothar, they talk a lot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsitvenire/pseuds/forsitvenire
Summary: Lothar decides (with a bit of Medivh's help) to teach Khadgar a few practical things, and Khadgar, the eager student he is, absorbs happily every bit of knowledge they're willing to share with him.
Relationships: Anduin Lothar/Medivh, Khadgar/Anduin Lothar, Khadgar/Anduin Lothar/Medivh, Khadgar/Medivh (Warcraft)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Please have a look at [this wonderful illustration](https://twitter.com/br3nna/status/1265446156122939394) that @br3nna has provided for this fanfic! Thank you so much <3! 
> 
> ***  
For Joki. 'Cause friends are for dedicating smut to them, right?
> 
> By the way, this is a mix of movie/game/The Last Guardian verse. Khadgar's the movie Khadgar, Lothar is a mix between his book self and his movie self and Medivh is purely The Last Guardian Medivh. At least, that's how I imagined them when I wrote this. You're welcome, of course, to choose your favourite versions of them.

Khadgar tried to stifle the yawn that started to build up in the back of his throat, but it seemed that he had reacted a bit too late. He covered his mouth with his hands to try and hide it somehow, but of course, it didn’t go unnoticed.

Medivh looked up from the ancient tome spread on his lap and and eyed his apprentice warily from across the room. 

“Isn’t it well past your bedtime already?” he inquired, but it didn’t really sound like an reprimand of any sort.

Khadgar yawned again, this time deliberately, and watched with amusement as his master raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Ah, probably. But I’m not really sleepy, just a bit... Hypoxic, I guess?” he replied, marking the page with some torn piece of paper and setting his own book to the side. 

He linked his hands in front of his chest and stretched, letting his shoulders and spine pop pleasantly after spending almost half the evening in the same position. “It appears I forget to breathe sometimes, for the book you’ve recommended is just so immensely fascinating.” 

Khadgar shifted, taking off his soft leather boots and putting his legs up on the sofa he was sitting on, and leaned back until his shoulder blades rested comfortably on the plush elbow rest. He reached for the book and opened it again, making it obvious that he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. 

Medivh toyed with the corner of the page he had currently open and watched his apprentice with a slight frown on his face. He sighed with resignation after a while, then focused his attention back on the heavy tome lying open on his thighs. 

He briefly considered reminding Khadgar of the difference in their ranks and that it wasn’t really appropriate for him to speak to his master in such manner, but truth be told, he didn’t really mind. He became somewhat used to the mageling’s constant presence over the past couple of weeks and frankly, even managed to consider it quite pleasing. It was a nice change, after all those nights he spent alone and with no one to share his thoughts with. 

Some rational part of his brain anxiously warned him from time to time, that he probably shouldn’t have allowed Khadgar become that familiar with him, that he should’ve been more strict with setting his boundaries. But truth be told, it had been a good while since he indulged in any sort of casual human interaction on a daily basis. And even though he thought of himself as a some sort of superior being to other people, he still found himself craving the basic needs of every living thing. 

They started to spend their evenings together sometime around the beginning of the month, when Medivh asked Khadgar for help with some astronomy project he had been working on. And Khadgar, as eager as ever, agreed before his master could even voice out his request entirely. 

His apprentice spent the following nights assisting him in his study at the top of the tower until the early morning hours. He even dozed off a few times on the plush sofa after some longer sessions, and Medivh didn’t have the heart to wake him up until breakfast, after which Khadgar meekly went back to his own chambers to refresh himself a bit and return to his own studies in the library. But come sunset, he was again standing by the study doors at the top of the stairs, waiting for Medivh and ready to assist him with all that he was worth. 

Medivh supposed that once he was done with the project Khadgar would stop joining him every evening for the sheer impracticality of it, but he was, as much as he tried not to admit it, pleasantly surprised to find Khadgar knocking on his door the following evening, with a couple of books, a few pieces of parchment and a quill stacked on top of each other in his arms. 

He asked then, with an endearing blush across his cheeks, whether Medivh wouldn’t mind his presence beside him, as the study’s magical aura and the general atmosphere provided a way more appealing environment for chewing through thick, ancient tomes than the large, dark and often chilly library. 

And so began their slowly growing habit of sharing their evenings. They busied themselves with working on their own things, the silence between them easy and casual. Medivh’s remarks no longer echoed back at him from an empty room; they were instead met with Khadgar’s witty and observant insights, and Khadgar’s questions no longer needed to be written on the margin of his notes and hoped not to be forgotten soon after - he could instead ask the older mage for guidance and use his wisdom immediately. 

Khadgar seemed to linger, too. He hanged out in Medivh’s study late into the night hours, striking up a conversation to busy Medivh whenever he felt the older mage wanted to retire for the night and abandon his company. He always had some more questions, some extraordinarily fascinating thing to discuss, there was always something just to stay up a bit longer by his side. It didn’t matter that he’d be completely out of commission for the following morning and would very likely fall asleep in the middle of casting a spell during their practice sessions. 

He seemed obstinate in dragging out their casual evenings as much as possible. 

And of course, Medivh was well aware of it all. It should’ve set off red flares in his brain and he should’ve cut off Khadgar’s advances at him at the very root, before it all went out of his control. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. Khadgar’s been so focused at him lately, so intent to please him that it was almost flattering. And so, he allowed it. Even though his chest tightened with concern each time Khadgar swayed on his feet from sleep-deprivation, he just couldn’t simply throw him out of his study, even though it was often well past midnight. 

And such was the current situation between them. The sun had set a good couple of hours ago and they were supposed to head out into Duskwood the following morning to gather some alchemy supplies. 

Medivh looked up again at his apprentice. Khadgar was stretched out comfortably on the sofa, lost in his book enough to completely disregard the concept of passing time and that his body actually needed sleep. 

His brows drew together in a slight frown. At this rate Khadgar wouldn’t be able to stay in the saddle without falling asleep and off his horse, let alone distinguish a mere tangle of dried roots from a lush Mageroyal shrub. 

He closed the tome on his lap with a deep sigh. He was almost ready to get up and coax his apprentice to at least consider going to sleep earlier this evening, before a sharp knock on the door of the study echoed suddenly across the room, stopping him effectively from doing just that.

His eyes met Khadgar’s puzzled gaze, as the mageling was also abruptly roused from his reading trance. Medivh’s frown deepened and he turned towards the door, before he spoke out loudly: “Enter!”

The door creaked open slightly to let in the castellan’s somewhat annoyed, pale face first, before his entire form stepped in through the gap. His eyes moved quickly around the room, jumping from Medivh’s to Khadgar’s form still sprawled out on the sofa. He cleared his throat loudly.

“Master,” he addressed Medivh with a polite nod and then turned his eyes to Khadgar with an obviously less respectful look. “Young master. I am terribly sorry to bother you both at this hour, but—,” his eyes shifted quickly to the side, as if he wanted to check whether someone wasn’t standing right behind him. “—you have a visitor.”

Medivh looked back at Khadgar and saw his apprentice already scrambling off the sofa, pulling on his boots and gathering his things hurriedly. He raised his hand slightly, giving him a silent cue to stay and wait, and the younger mage stopped in his tracks, watching him with wide eyes. 

Their attention snapped simultaneously towards the door, as a hooded, bulky figure stepped in the room behind Moroes. 

“Lord Lothar!” Khadgar yelped happily from across the room, at the same time as Medivh rose up to his feet, an anxious feeling building in the back of his throat as he spoke hesitantly: “Anduin?”

Lothar was dressed in his regular scouting armor - no heavy plate, just thick leathers and a sturdy chain link around his chest and thighs. Half of the knight’s body was covered in a thick layer of drying mud, and the parts that were free of it were entirely drenched in rain instead. That would explain Moroes’ slight reluctance, Medivh thought, before the castellan actually let their guest inside his study.

It still didn’t explain why he would visit the Tower, especially so late into the night, and especially without the rest of his party in tow. 

“Did something happen?” Medivh asked, as he dropped the tome he was reading onto the armchair and stepped closer towards the knight. 

He noticed out of the corner of his eye as Khadgar threw his own book haphazardly somewhere onto the sofa and jumped to his feet, racing across the study towards them. 

Lothar spread out his arms and gestured all over himself, as if his appearance explained anything.

Medivh's brows drew together in a frown.

“We got caught in a flash flood at the Black Morass,” Lothar said quickly, noticing the exasperated expression that slowly crept onto the older mage’s face. “I got separated from the rest of the scouting party, and since it was already getting dark my only real option to survive the night was to somehow get here. “

Medivh reached out subconsciously towards Lothar’s face, but his movement faltered eventually as he realized how dirty Lothar was all over. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked instead. 

Lothar shook his head.

“I don’t think so. Just, Light, exhausted beyond comprehension.” 

“Moroes,” Medivh addressed the castellan, who was still standing patiently by the door with his hands clasped behind his back. “Do you mind drawing lord Lothar a hot bath? And do ask Cook if she’d be kind enough to put together a tray of some leftover refreshments, despite the late hour.”

“Right away, my lord,” Moroes replied, as courteous as ever. “Do you wish for anything else?” 

The older mage went silent for a while, his gaze shifting between his apprentice and the knight towering above them all, as he seemed to consider something in his mind. 

“A bottle of wine,” he said eventually. “Two bottles, if you may."

*

Medivh spent the time waiting for Lothar anxiously flicking through his tome, but his thoughts kept gravitating towards the knight a few floors below, effectively preventing him from actually focusing on the contents of the book.

It didn’t help either that Khadgar was basically vibrating with excitement, his own book long forgotten, as he sat on the edge of the sofa and stared intently at the heavy wooden door leading out of the study. 

He bitterly recognized one of his anxious thoughts as slowly building jealousy, but he couldn’t really tell whether he was jealous of Khadgar’s unbridled excitement directed towards Anduin, or that Anduin was the source of his excitement and not him. 

Whichever was the case, he decided to stifle it before it went out of hand. 

It took Lothar a good half an hour to get himself in a more or less decent state, and he was then promptly escorted to the top the tower by Moroes, who this time carried a tray laden with an assortment of cheese, dried meat, fruit, butter, bread rolls and three wine glasses in one hand, and two bottles of Dalaran Noir in the other.

When the knight stepped back into the study again, this time clad in some of Medivh’s own clean clothing instead of the rugged scouting armor he wore before, Khadgar was by his side in a second, dragging him towards the sofa and seating himself right beside him. 

Moroes placed the supplies he brought onto the small coffee table in front of the sofa, then promptly uncorked one of the bottles, placing the cork back in a few inches to not let the wine volatilize. He placed the corkscrew on the table as well, before he turned to Medivh again with a polite bow. 

“Would that be all, my lord?” he asked.

Medivh waved his hand absently towards him, his eyes fixated on the two men on the sofa, his brows drawn together in a slight frown. “Yes, of course. Thank you, Moroes, consider yourself dismissed.”

The castellan bowed again, and inched back towards the door still folded in half. 

“Good night, my lord,” he said, then nodded towards Lothar and Khadgar on the sofa. “My lords. If I am needed again, do not hesitate to call for me at any time.”

“Of course, of course,” Medivh mumbled back, not sparing the old castellan even a glance. He roused out of his thoughts the moment the heavy door shut close behind him.

He stood up, putting the tome back onto a nearby bookshelf and stepped behind his armchair, pushing it forward until it bumped into the small coffee table that the two men were seated at.

Khadgar was chattering excitedly about something and Lothar mumbled some non-committal nonsense back at him, his mouth already full of the food that Moroes brought from the kitchen. 

Medivh sat down in his armchair again and sunk back in it, resting his elbows on the armrests on both of its sides and lacing his hands together on his lap. 

The frown was still present on his face, but he couldn’t really say himself why it was there. 

Lothar swallowed and gave him a puzzled look from across the table.

“What’s up with you?” he asked. 

Medivh glared back at him in return. “Why do you ask?”

“You’re sitting there all bristly and moody… more than usual, that is,” Lothar explained, gesturing vaguely towards him, before he stuffed his mouth with another piece of butter-laden bread roll.

“You’re probably exhausted, Anduin,” Medivh’s eyes narrowed at him. “Moroes undoubtedly lit up a hearth in one of the guest rooms while you were taking a bath. You’re welcome to stay the night as soon as you’re done eating.”

“Oh, but master Medivh!” Khadgar whined beside Lothar, who gave him a confused look at the high-pitched sound that came out of his throat. “Lothar has barely arrived. We didn’t even have the chance to catch up, and besides, it was so long since we’ve last spoken, I’m sure you’ve missed him, too.” 

Medivh blinked at his apprentice, then dragged his gaze slowly back towards Lothar’s face. The knight’s expression softened and he gave Medivh a small smile. The mage’s heart seized slightly in his chest, as he saw a glint of an old, bone-deep affection surface in his eyes. 

“I— suppose so,” Medivh replied hesitantly after a while. His frown gradually eased off his face. 

He let the knight eat in peace then, forcing himself to think about nothing in particular, slightly anxious that his mind might stumble again onto his long suppressed feelings or even worse, mix with his newer ones, that he hadn’t really managed to suppress yet. 

When he was done, Lothar wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned back onto the sofa, placing his hands on his thighs. 

His gaze swerved towards the wine bottles beside him, and he gave Medivh a brief, questioning look. Medivh prompted him to help himself to it with a wave of his hand. 

He grabbed the bottle and reached for two of the cut crystal wine glasses. His hand hovered above the third one, his eyes turning to Medivh in a silent question once again.

Medivh’s eyes narrowed at his apprentice, who looked back at him with huge eyes, mouthing a silent _please?_ towards him. 

The older mage sighed. As if he ever refused the mageling anything. 

“Sure, he can have some,” he said with a slight resignation in his voice. “It’s not like he hasn’t tried it before.”

Lothar raised his eyebrows and nodded to himself slightly, as if agreeing to one of his thoughts, but didn’t really comment aloud on that for once. 

Khadgar reached for his cup as soon as Lothar was done pouring the wine for him. 

He swirled it around in his glass for a moment, then without much thought, pressed the edge of the cup to his lips and took a generous sip of the burgundy liquid inside. He hummed with approval, then took another sip, and when he set his cup back on the table it was almost empty. 

Khadgar, obviously, did most of things out of spite, and this time wasn’t any different. The older mage wasn’t sure though, whether he wanted to impress Lothar or himself at that given moment. But as soon as the younger mage was done swallowing the bitter liquid, he looked up and searched his master’s face for a reaction and, to his delight, found Medivh giving him a disapproving, even a bit scandalized glare from across the table. 

His lips curved in a slight smile. 

“It’s way better than the one we had the other night, when you made me levitate my cup,” Khadgar said, and watched with barely-contained glee as a faint blush colored Medivh’s usually pale face.  
Lothar’s gaze moved between them, watching with growing amusement as Medivh apparently attempted to telepathically scold the younger mage. 

“You got your own apprentice drunk? And made him cast? Now, that’s a pastime activity of yours that I haven’t heard of yet,” Lothar said, nudging Medivh’s knee playfully with his own under the table and rising his own cup in a toast, before lifting it to his lips. 

Medivh’s glare shifted at him immediately, and the knight quickly realized that he was on the verge of being eviscerated on the spot. 

“Alright, alright,” he backtracked quickly, swallowing the wine and raising his hands up in mock surrender. “But do tell.” 

“I didn’t get him drunk,” Medivh seethed, eyes back again focused on Khadgar, but his annoyed expression softened a little after a while. “He poured all of his glasses on his own. I didn’t make him drink any of it.” 

Khadgar grinned at him, the thick edge of his glass between his teeth. He tipped his head back and poured all what remained of his wine into his throat, then set the glass again back on the table carefully.

Medivh eyed suspiciously the blush that had started to spread rapidly across the mageling’s cheeks and the faint shine in his eyes, that also hadn’t been there earlier in the evening.

“Of course you didn’t. I got myself drunk, right next to you. You didn’t stop me, you just watched and drank yourself,” Khadgar said to Medivh, despite Lothar being the one who asked about some more details about that evening. “And then you made me cast.”

“Well, I figured, you’re old enough to be responsible for your own actions, as you so often remind me,” Medivh replied right back, reaching for his own wine glass and taking a rather generous sip himself. From the way the evening had progressed so far, he wasn’t sure if he’d get through the rest of it sober. “And besides, I can’t have my apprentice defenseless in more complex social situations. All of my hard work would go to waste if you got yourself stabbed on a mere Kirin Tor party, because you couldn’t cast a basic frost nova around yourself after drinking a single glass of champagne.” 

“But I am responsible for my own actions,” Khadgar complained and Lothar prompty filled his glass again, blatantly ignoring Medivh’s death glare directed at him. Apparently the knight’s idea of an entertaining evening involved getting Khadgar drunk again. “That’s why I went all the way down for the broom to clean up the remains of the failed spell myself.” 

Medivh watched doubtfully as the younger mage reached for his glass again and poured half of its contents straight into his throat. There goes a decent bottle of wine, he thought bitterly.

“You said you can’t have me unable to cast in situations that I’m not used to on a daily basis,” Khadgar said after a while, the alcohol evidently giving him courage to speak up, “and yet, you didn’t let me drink alcohol again after that so I could practice my casting while under its influence.”

“You could’ve done so yourself at any time,” Medivh deadpanned. “The kitchen isn’t locked. Besides,” he waved his hand in the air vaguely between them, “we’re drinking now.”

Khadgar had his mouth already open to reply to that, but Lothar was faster.

“Now, about these complex social situations,” he said, chuckling slightly. Medivh regarded him with a slightly annoyed look. “That reminds me. Remember that time we got utterly shitfaced in Lakeshire and then the gnolls decided to invade the city? You know, when you took that half-elven beauty to your ro—,”

Medivh’s glare shifted into a look of warning, but it was already too late. Khadgar’s eyes, as big as saucers, flicked between them.

“I don’t recall you ever telling me about this one,” he accused Medivh, after his tipsy brain processed the knight’s words. 

The older mage ran his tongue across his teeth, before he eventually replied, trying to sound as impassive as he possibly could. “I didn’t deem it a particularly interesting.”

“You—, what?” Lothar laughed. “Don’t tell me you were saving this one for when he was done casting under influence, and you’ve moved on to more advanced circumstances.” 

Medivh narrowed his eyes at him, sensing that the conversation was heading rapidly into a dangerous direction. “Anduin—,”

“Did you honestly consider taking him to a brothel and then what, making him cast when he’s balls deep into some whore?” 

Lothar’s jaw snapped shut just as the words left his mouth. 

Medivh stared at him from across the table, his body seemingly at ease, save for his completely white knuckles, for how tight his grip around the wine glass was. 

The silence stretched and a steadily growing fury seethed inside Medivh with every passing second. And Khadgar had wondered, why he didn’t bother talking to Lothar anymore. 

“I’m sorry,” The knight said quietly after a while. “I might have—, went a bit too far there.”

He kept his gaze low for a couple more seconds, before he looked up at Medivh again.

“But you told me so yourself, didn’t you? That mages are most, and usually only, vulnerable during moments like these. Because it’s almost impossible to cast like that. And I know that you can, I’ve seen it myself, so I figured—,”

Khadgar cleared his throat loudly beside him, snapping their attention towards him. 

“If I can say something in the matter that obviously concerns me,” he said and Medivh couldn’t help the pang of amusement at his well-trained, diplomatic voice. “I don’t think that would be a good idea overall.”

He didn’t seem to be affected much by their exchange, and it was all that Medivh cared about at that point. 

“And why’s that?” The older mage inquired, bringing his glass up to his lips to wash away the remaining anger that still smoldered somewhere deep in his gut.

“I, uh—,” Khadgar started, but his confidence seemed to have suddenly evaporated. 

The older mage raised his eyebrows at him, prompting him to continue. Lothar was also staring curiously at him waiting for the rest of his statement.

“I’m afraid I don’t have much experience in that area,” Khadgar forced out eventually. “And I doubt that making me cast fireballs while performing certain… activities of that sort would end up without casualties.”

What came as no surprise to Medivh, apparently proved to be a immensely fascinating novelty to Lothar. 

“You’ve never been with a girl?” he asked the younger mage in disbelief.

Khadgar shook his head with a confident smile, as if it was something he was quite proud of. 

“Oh,” Lothar’s amused gaze flicked towards Medivh in a knowing look and his mouth stretched in a bright smile. “Yeah right, I forgot that you mages prefer the strong embrace of men.”

Khadgar’s own grin faltered slightly, and his eyes followed Lothar’s briefly, before he looked away with the blush on his cheeks spreading all the way towards the tips of his ears. 

“Can’t really say, I’m afraid. I haven’t done that either,” he said, pulling on a loose thread of his tunic’s sleeve.

“Nothing? At all?” Lothar pressed further. “I’m sure you’ve at least stolen a kiss or two from some of your fellow little magelings in Dalaran?” 

Khadgar stubbornly shook his head again. 

“Kirin Tor didn’t really encourage peer-to-peer contact,” he explained with a shrug. “Or it’s more like, they threw so much work onto us that we didn’t even bother to do anything besides that. I’m not complaining though, it’s not like I’ve ever been in a situation that’d require such skills.”

Lothar leaned back on the sofa and slapped his thighs sweepingly. 

“Now, we can’t have that, can we?” he said, addressing Medivh this time, who watched them silently the entire time they talked. “Med, I can’t believe you let your own apprentice miss out on on such a magnificent thing.” 

Medivh finished drinking his wine. He licked his lips as he seemed to be contemplating something, before he put away the glass onto the table in front of him. 

“And what would you like me to do about that?” he asked dryly. “He organized the library himself, I’m sure he knows where to find information on that matter, if he ever feels curious enough.”

“You teach him stuff, right?” Lothar asked.

Medivh decided he didn’t like the spark of an idea in the knight’s, surprisingly sober, eyes. 

“Right,” he replied carefully. “Anduin Lothar, what on Azeroth are you implying?”

“All that talk about making sure your apprentice doesn’t find himself in a unfamiliar situation that’d prevent him from reacting properly, and still, you didn’t teach him how to actually kiss a girl?”

Medivh’s brows furrowed in a deep frown.

“I hardly think I’m the one responsible for that,” he replied, trying his best to ignore Khadgar’s doe-eyed eyes glued to his face.

“Nonsense,” Lothar replied lightly. “Just remember who taught you that in the first place.”

Medivh was silent for a while. Maybe it was the wine slowly muddling up his brain, or his slowly building up exhaustion, or maybe that he just suddenly decided he didn’t really care at that point. If Lothar wanted to play games with him, then so be it. He only wished that Khadgar wasn’t the stake. 

“You did,” he said after a while and forced his voice to sound impassive, despite his speeding up heartbeat. 

Lothar laughed heartily and when he opened his eyes again to look at Medivh, his irises were sparkling with gentle affection.

“See? It wasn’t that bad, was it?” he said, voice still trembling with laughter. “What do you say, bookworm? I’m sure he has you learn thousands of books by heart. Would you like to learn something practical this time?” 

Khadgar reluctantly tore away his shining eyes away from Medivh to look at Lothar. He looked dazed and Medivh wondered whether this entire farce was a good idea, considering the amount of wine Khadgar had already drunk. It probably wasn’t. 

“What?” he asked meekly. 

“Looks like it’s your lucky day, bookworm,” Lothar grinned at him, clasping a heavy hand onto his shoulder. The movement almost made Khadgar fall off the sofa. “Not everyone gets to choose who to share their first kiss with among such an exquisite company.” 

Khadgar’s eyes shifted quickly between Lothar and Medivh. His face was getting more red with every passing second and Medivh could almost feel his embarrassment within himself. He frowned slightly and tapped his fingers against the wooden tabletop, watching Khadgar with rising concern.

“So, who would it be?” Lothar prompted, still wearing that same, overly-confident grin on his face. Khadgar looked as if he was just about to faint, and Medivh had no other choice but to interfere. 

“That’s quite enough,” he said, his voice low but firm, before his apprentice could get any more flustered. “I think it’s better if you leave him be. This isn’t a place, nor a time, for such trivial entertainment.”

The younger mage’s eyes were at him in a second and the sudden, sheer disappointment written all over his face made Medivh swallow back whatever he wanted to say next. Seconds passed as they stared at each other across the table. 

He thought he was doing Khadgar a favor, saving him from Lothar’s distasteful jokes concerning his lack of experience. What he he didn’t expect, was that he’d look so dejected because of his intervention. 

Lothar cleared his throat loudly, making Medivh finally tear his eyes away from Khadgar’s. He didn’t even realise that his jaw was clenched and that his body suddenly became so tense. 

“Oh, come on, Med,” the warrior scoffed at him, reaching for the bottle of wine and uncorking it with his teeth. He filled his cup again and canted the bottle towards Khadgar in a silent offer, to which the younger mage nodded weakly. “As if you haven’t entertained yourself in more trivial ways, back in the day.”

“And each time I made sure that I wasn’t causing anyone displeasure while doing so,” Medivh replied dryly. After a quick moment of reflection he bent forward and pushed his own glass towards Lothar as well. 

“I’m not causing any, either,” Lothar protested, but filled Medivh’s glass anyway without the barest hint of hesitation. “Besides, even if I was, I’m sure your dear apprentice would able to voice out his displeasure on his o—”

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the sound of Khadgar choking on his wine. 

Medivh’s eyes immediately locked onto him. Khadgar was coughing, his face as red as a freshly skinned beetroot, and he waved his hand haphazardly to, presumably, signalize that he wasn’t really dying.  
It took him a good while to finally catch his breath. Lothar sympathetically patted his back. 

“Light, I didn’t know this was such a touchy subject,” he mused. 

Khadgar gave him a pained look. 

“Alright, whatever.” The knight sprawled back against the sofa again. He placed his elbows up against the backrest. “I’m up for it but it takes two to tango, so. Rest is up to you.” 

When Khadgar’s eyes shifted again towards Medivh, the knight waved is hand towards the old mage dismissively.

“Don’t worry about that miserable bastard. I’m sure I can teach you things just as well as he can.”

Khadgar bit his lip and wiped his hands onto his thighs as he thought. A couple of seconds passed, before he finally exhaled loudly and his lips set into a thin line.

“I’d like to learn,” he stated, eyes shining with newfound determination.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /shrugs  
I honestly have nothing to say that would justify this, apart from my own self-indulgement.
> 
> //fixed all the mistakes I could find - I posted this in the middle of the night after 6+ hours of studying, my bad

Medivh didn’t miss the way his voice shook, despite how confident the younger mage struggled to look. 

“That’s the spirit,” Lothar grinned. He reached forward, to grasp his glass and take another sip. He placed int back onto the table top and spread his arms wide, inviting Khadgar to shift closer to him. 

Medivh’s hands gripped the elbow rests of his armchair tightly.

Khadgar hesitantly pushed himself forward, until his thigh was pressed directly along Lothar’s. His hands were awkwardly clasped on his lap, but the determination was still visible on his face.

Lothar smiled down at him gently, reassuringly, with the same smile that had used to make all the girls around him swoon when they were younger.

He lifted his hand, slowly, carefully, as if approaching a wild animal. 

“You’re alright?” he asked softly, while keeping his eyes fixed on the younger mage’s face, watching for any signs of hesitation.

Khadgar withheld his gaze and, surprisingly, didn’t even flinch when Lothar’s warm fingers closed around his chin, keeping him gently in place.

He nodded his head shallowly, though his own hands were now tightly gripping the edge of his tunic.

“Just relax and enjoy,” Lothar said, rubbing his thumb affectionately against Khadgar’s chin. “I’ll take care of the rest, alright?”

Khadgar nodded again, tentatively. 

And with that, Lothar leaned in and placed his mouth against his in a haste, close-mouthed kiss. He didn’t try to press any further than that, letting him adjust and before the younger mage’s brain could even register what was happening, he pulled back again.

“Not bad, yeah?” Lothar asked softly, still keeping his hand around the younger mage’s jaw.

Khadgar swallowed visibly and bit down on his lip, turning his eyes away and blushing even more. 

The knight raised his eyebrows and a slightly worried look crept on his face. 

“Something’s wrong?”

“Nothing of that sort, just, ah,” the younger mage mumbled, still avoiding his gaze, “the books I’ve read depicted this a bit differently.”

“Oh, really?” Lothar huffed. He withdrew his hand and slumped back comfortably, spreading his knees in a silent invitation. “Would you mind sharing? I’m sure we can figure something out.”

Khadgar licked his lips and shifted a bit on the sofa, pulling his legs up until he was kneeling, his knees pressing into Lothar’s thigh. He looked up at the knight intently and his fingers prodded lightly against his clothed knee. 

Lothar read the mage’s silent request in an instant, slipping his hands under his thighs and hoisting him up effortlessly onto his lap.

“That’s better?” he asked, grinning, as Khadgar gasped in his arms, trying to find balance on Lothar’s powerful thighs. 

He nuzzled his nose into the underside of Khadgar’s jaw affectionately and the younger mage’s arms wrapped around his broad his shoulders instinctively. 

He tipped his head back a little, matching the angle of Khadgar’s face above him. He could feel the mage’s shaky breath on his lips as he leaned in again. He pressed their mouths together, a bit more roughly than before and wrapped his arms loosely around the mage’s middle to steady him. 

Khadgar’s lips parted slightly against his, and he could feel him lick at his lower lip shyly. 

He hummed into the kiss and reciprocated Khadgar’s advances, coaxing his mouth a little more open, enough to be able to tentatively lick inside. 

He could feel Khadgar sigh against him, and he pulled back a little to give him some space to breathe, but just before they kissed again, Khadgar’s eyes darted to the side, towards Medivh. 

Lothar couldn’t help but grin widely against his mouth. He pecked his lips lightly again, before pulling back entirely and pushing the younger man off his lap. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked, pressing his fingers playfully into the soft tissue between the mage’s ribs. 

Khadgar sat in front of him on the sofa, with his legs still partly lying on the knight’s lap, not having really registered what had caused his sudden displacement. He blinked up at Lothar, frowning slightly in confused displeasure.

“Why didn’t you say that I wasn’t the one you wanted to kiss,” Lothar supplied, his voice impossibly soft, and he lifted his hand to gently ruffle Khadgar’s hair. 

Khadgar’s eyes immediately snapped open up at him, much more lucid than before, and then he immediately jerked his head to the side. 

Lothar followed his gaze and found Medivh pressed back into his armchair as far as it was physically possible, with his hands gripping the wooden armrests with such force, that his entire fingers turned white. 

He was blatantly avoiding Khadgar’s wide-eyed stare as much as he could, looking back at Lothar instead, his eyes dark and almost as big as Khadgar’s, and he was shaking his head in the tiniest of motions, as if he was pleading Lothar to stop whatever was about to happen. 

Lothar smirked and pushed at Khadgar’s lower back, motioning him further off the sofa and towards the mage sitting on the other side of the table. 

“You got the basics now,” he said, addressing Khadgar, even though his eyes were still locked with Medivh’s and his lips stretched in an easy grin. “And you’ve done your homework, from what I can tell. I’m sure you’ll get top marks.”

The younger mage reluctantly slipped off the sofa beside him. He wobbled across the room slowly, dragging his hand along the coffee table to keep himself from falling over. 

Lothar watched him carefully, his amusement slowly starting to mix with worry. He didn’t know whether the younger mage’s legs were shaking because of the wine he had drunk, or because he was so nervous. 

His determination was admirable though, considering that Medivh didn’t really look that much supportive. 

The older mage didn’t move an inch since the moment he was first addressed by Lothar. He seemed frozen in place, and the knight couldn’t really recall the last time he’d seen him so terrified. Especially considering the fact that he used to, and loved to, be the heart of every social gathering just mere years ago. 

Lothar had no idea how had that happened, but he could clearly see who the source of Medivh’s sudden change of demeanor was. He couldn’t really decide though whether the realization was hilarious to him, or somewhat alarming.

Khadgar had reached Medivh’s armchair somewhere in between Lothar’s musings and seated himself down on the edge of the coffee table, right in front of the older mage.

Medivh’s eyes scanned him from his toes up to his head. 

“You’re drunk,” he managed out weakly.

Khadgar shrugged. He looked utterly disheveled - with his glazed eyes, cheeks tinted with a deep blush and his hair a mess, courtesy of Lothar’s pats. 

“Probably, yeah,” he answered, challenging. Lothar wanted to kiss him again for that. 

They stared at each other for a while, Khadgar’s gaze nothing but determined, despite the slight tremble in his body. 

“You don’t want this,” Medivh tried again, but his voice was much more quiet than before and together with his entire appearance, didn’t really sound convincing.

“Do you?” Khadgar replied right back. 

Medivh licked his lips. He inhaled loudly, before answering: “I do. And that’s exactly why you shouldn’t want this.”

Khadgar was climbing up his lap in seconds. 

He grabbed the older mage’s hands and unlaced them from his lap, placing them on his waist, before he promptly took their place across his thighs. 

He placed his hands on the mage’s shoulders and pressed gently. Medivh went pilant under him in a second, allowing the younger one to push him back entirely into the armchair.

His eyes were slowly losing their carefully-weaved shroud of impassiveness and Lothar bit down at his own lip, when he finally saw the amount of longing with which he regarded his apprentice just mere inches above his face. 

Longing, that was almost entirely mirrored in Khadgar’s own, glossy eyes. 

“Can you kiss me, please?” the younger mage whispered, lifting his trembling hand tentatively and placing it against the side of his master’s face.

Medivh’s grasp on his waist tightened and he pressed Khadgar closer to himself, making him fully sit on his lap, their thighs pressed tightly together. 

"I don’t want you to regret this,” Medivh said, rubbing his fingers slowly along the curve of the younger mage’s spine. 

Khadgar shifted on top of his thighs, visibly impatient. 

“I don’t want to regret that I had the only opportunity to do so and I didn’t take it,” he said against Medivh’s mouth, but still, their lips didn’t touch. “Please?" 

The older mage closed his eyes with a sigh. Once again. Had he ever had the willpower to refuse his apprentice anything? 

He tilted his head slightly and pressed forward, finally joining their mouths in a soft kiss. 

Khadgar gasped against him, reciprocating immediately. He opened his mouth impatiently, clumsily, wanting to deepen the kiss at once.

Medivh pressed his fingers into Khadgar’s soft sides in a quiet warning. He pulled back a little and Khadgar’s face followed him instinctively and he whined in the back of his throat, when Medivh refused him. 

Medivh squeezed his waist again, forcing the younger mage to look at him. 

“Let me,” he said, breathlessly. “I’m pretty sure I know what book gave you these ideas. But like Lothar said, theory isn’t everything. So let me show you.” 

Khadgar nodded against him, his nose rubbing against his cheek softly. 

Medivh lifted his arms from around his apprentice’s waist and brought them towards his face, cupping his jaw gently. 

And despite his request, Khadgar didn’t wait for him to initiate the kiss. He surged forward again, with a bit too much force this time, clashing their teeth painfully together. 

Medivh hissed against him and Khadgar immediately licked at his lower lip in a silent apology. But it wasn’t enough. 

Khadgar wanted to learn, and it was impossible to teach him anything if he kept taking the lead on his own. 

Medivh suddenly felt the need to remind him that he was his apprentice, not the other way round, despite Khadgar sitting on top of him. 

He grasped Khadgar’s jaw a bit more firmly, keeping him in place, and forced his mouth open with a press of teeth against his lips. 

Khadgar yielded immediately at the slightest manifestation of command on Medivh’s side. 

A soft, meek sound escaped his throat, muffled quickly by Medivh licking into his mouth and pressing his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

It sounded too much like a moan, though, and Medivh exhaled sharply as his brain eagerly provided him with a few more situations, that would invoke similar sounds from his apprentice.  
A bit of initial toughness achieved him what he intended, so he dropped it eventually, switching back to his softer approach. 

Khadgar was impossibly soft in his hands, his grip around his shoulders slowly loosening, moving his tongue eagerly and opening his mouth at the slightest of Medivh’s cues. 

When Medivh felt him sway a little on his lap, he moved his hand back to his apprentice’s soft waist to keep him anchored. 

Khadgar instinctively arched his spine, pressing more of his skin into the touch of Medivh’s warm palm. 

The older mage withdrew a little and sucked Khadgar’s lower lip into his mouth and between his teeth - not really biting, barely scraping, just letting him know of the possibility. 

Khadgar straight out whined against his mouth at that and his hips bucked forward under Medivh’s hand, briefly, but enough to press their crotches together for a split second. There was no mistaking the state Khadgar was in and with the last remains of his self-restraint, Medivh pushed him away. 

Khadgar’s pupils were so dark, that there was almost nothing left of his bright blue irises, and he stared down at Medivh with wide, dazed eyes. His cheeks were completely red, as well as his ears, and as Medivh’s eyes followed the blush down his neck he realized that it went under the collar of his tunic as well, probably staining his entire chest in blotchy reds and pinks, too. 

Medivh drew in a sharp breath. 

“Now, that’s certainly something,” Lothar murmured beside him, voice low enough to almost resemble a purr. “I knew barely anyone could resist you, Med, but I wouldn’t even suspect that you’d fall for your apprentice just as much.”

Medivh turned his head to the side sharply, to find the knight crouching beside the armchair, with his arm folded on the armrest and his chin resting on top of his hand.

“Do you have your apprentice carry his vials in his pants or is he just that happy you kissed him?” 

Medivh gave him a sideways glare, but the way Khadgar shifted at once above him made him return his attention immediately to his apprentice. 

He was worrying his lip between his teeth, avoiding Medivh’s gaze, looking weirdly startled compared to his confident self he was just minutes ago. He wobbled on the older mage’s lap, trying to push himself away with as little bodily contact with his master as possible. 

Medivh’s gripped his waist tightly, keeping him in place. 

“Calm down. What’s wrong?” he asked, trying to sound as calming as possible. His eyes drifted subconsciously lower, towards his hands and he quickly realized what not only prompted Lothar’s remark, but also Khadgar’s sudden need to escape. 

The front of his woolen pants was visibly tented and the lacings strained to keep the material together, in a very suggestive manner. 

Medivh slowly looked up, lifting one of his hands from Khadgar’s waist to his chin, to make him meet his gaze. 

“This is what you’re embarrassed about?” he asked quietly. 

Khadgar huffed, visibly agitated. He licked his lips, before he finally looked reluctantly at Medivh and nodded weakly. 

Medivh frowned slightly. 

“You’ve read the books, didn’t you. I’m sure you’d known by now that this happens in certain situations, right?” 

Khadgar sniffled slightly. His fingers tightened briefly on Medivh’s shoulders. 

“It’s never happened with anyone else so close to me.” he said, quietly. 

Lothar laughed beside him, and once again this evening, Medivh felt a sudden urge to strangle the man. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never masturbated before, or I’ll die from laughter.” 

Khadgar’s lips pressed into a thin line and he suddenly looked downright offended. 

“Of course I have,” he blurted out, then, when his brain registered what he had just admitted in front of his own master, his cheeks promptly flooded with a fresh wave of blood. 

He struggled weakly against Medivh’s grip again, but the older mage kept him effectively in place.

“So you know how to take care of it. Why is this such a problem, then?” Medivh asked. 

And once again, before Khadgar could say anything back, Lothar cut himself in front of him. 

“Are you honestly telling him to go jack it off? Now? When he got hard on your lap, with your hands on him and your tongue in his mouth?” Lothar demanded. “He’s your apprentice!” 

“What else I’m supposed to do,” Medivh spat back at him. “Let him fuck me?” 

The silence that followed was almost deafening. 

Khadgar stared at him with wide eyes, his lower lip still clasped tightly between his teeth, and he looked as if he was about to faint. 

Lothar, on the other hand, looked utterly rapturous. 

“I don't see why not.” 

Medivh stared at him as if the knight had gone mad.

“Well, he will do it sooner or later anyways,” Lothar shrugged. He raised his eyebrows slightly and smiled in a way, that made Medivh shiver. Not necessarily in a good way. “The question is whether he’s going to do it with you or not with you.” 

Medivh exhaled loudly. The stubborn jealousy he felt before resurfaced, and once again, he couldn’t really pinpoint who was the source. All he knew was that the thought of someone else touching Khadgar that way made him seethe. 

He sank his fingers deeper into Khadgar’s soft waist, and the younger mage gasped softly above him, wriggling in his lap and rubbing his crotch in the tiniest of movements against Medivh’s thigh. 

“Do you even know what’s going on?” he asked Khadgar, scanning his face and trying to estimate the level of his intoxication. 

Khadgar nodded feverishly.

“I’ve read the books, you know,” he said quickly. I know, you’ve said that at least three times so far, Medivh wanted to say, but Khadgar’s next words made him keep his mouth shut. “And I’ve imagined this so many times, too.” 

“There you go, Med,” Lothar pushed himself up off the floor and ran his hand gently through Khadgar’s hair. “Your apprentice has just confessed to you that he thinks of his dearest master in his most vulnerable moments. I’m sure you can indulge him now, yeah? As a reward for his honesty, at least? Positive reinforcement, and all that.” 

Medivh paid him no mind though. His brain was frantically replaying Khadgar’s confession. He knew already about Khadgar’s little fascination about him, from the way he had been practically glued to his side for the past few weeks, but he’d never suspected it reached far beyond an innocent crush. 

Khadgar roused him from his thoughts with another impatient wriggle on his lap, and Medivh, a bit mortified, found himself slowly starting to react to his apprentice’s maneuvers.

“I can teach him a couple more things, too, if you’re inclined,” Lothar said in a low voice, as he leaned in above Khadgar’s shoulder towards Medivh, his wide hands splayed on the younger mage’s shoulder blades. “I remember you were quite fond of my abilities, back in the day.” 

Medivh swallowed. His mind was already a mess, and his body started to betray him too. He sighed heavily.  
“Fine.”

*

They relocated themselves a few floors below, not even bothering to clean up the study in the slightest.

The walk down the stairs was a bit awkward, as Khadgar was literally stuck to his side the entire time, almost as if he was afraid that if he’d let his grip on the older mage’s arm loosen for even a second, he’d disappear and everything that had happened so far would turn out to be a fever dream of some sort. 

Medivh couldn’t really say that he blamed him in any way. 

Lothar, the most sober out of the three of them, made sure the door was properly locked and that the fire in the hearth was properly tended to. 

Khadgar followed Medivh up to the bed, but was left standing a bit awkwardly beside it, when the older mage firmly unstuck him from his side to be able to reach into his robes and unclasp the hooks that held them together. 

Lothar walked up beside them, reaching towards the lower hem of his shirt and grasping at it with his arms crossed, then pulling it off his body and through his head effortlessly. 

Khadgar’s breath hitched in his throat, when the material peeled off the knight’s well-toned body, revealing a flat abdomen and a broad chest, both covered in a fine layer of coarse hair. 

Lothar threw the shirt onto a nearby chair, and turned back to them. His eyes lit up in amusement, as he took in Khadgar’s stunned expression. 

“I’m not sure how much information your books provided you, but this is the part, where you gotta undress,” he said, slipping his warm fingers under Khadgar’s tunic and spreading them across his soft abdomen. “Or let someone else undress you, if that’s what you prefer.” 

Khadgar obediently lifted his arms, and Lothar swiftly pulled the garment off his body. It got thrown somewhere towards the chair as well, and left Khadgar more naked than he had ever been around other people his entire life. 

He wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly self-conscious, especially beside Lothar’s massive form beside him. 

“Oh, none of that, now,” Lothar said softly. He stepped behind Khadgar and put his strong arms around him, grasping his wrists and coaxing his muscles into relaxing, until his arms were aligned with his sides and his torso uncovered. 

Lothar nuzzled into his hair, and wrapped his own arms around his waist, preventing him from shielding himself from their eyes again. He then gently pulled at his waist, to make Khadgar lean into his own, firm body. 

From the way Lothar’s embrace forced him to stand, Khadgar had no other way to stare directly at his master undressing in front of him. 

He briefly glanced over his shoulder, and found Lothar looking in the same direction, with a soft smile on his lips and a similar, soft expression in his eyes, as if he was marveling at some sort of a fine piece of weaponry. 

Medivh had already unhooked the majority of his outer robes, and the cloth now pooled around his ankles, leaving him in a thin, woolen shirt and soft leather breeches. 

Khadgar’s eyes immediately darted downwards, and heart skipped a beat, when he realized that the front of his master’s pants was in a similar state as his. 

He shifted uncomfortably in Lothar’s embrace, and the knight nuzzled his hair again, soothingly.

“I’m pretty sure your dear master’s thoughts swayed in your direction once or twice, too,” he breathed against his temple, and Khadgar couldn’t help but whine quietly. 

Medivh gave them both a slightly exasperated look, before he resumed taking off the rest of his clothes. He pulled off his shirt and reached for the lacings of his breeches, and if it wasn’t for Lothar’s arms around him, Khadgar was pretty sure his legs would just entirely give up under him.

“Easy now, bookworm,” Lothar chuckled behind him, sensing how restless his body had become. “Give him a moment, you’ll be all over him soon enough.” 

Medivh’s slightly shaking fingers managed to quickly untangle the straps tying the front of his breeches together and he bent forward, to pull them down his hips and off his legs. 

Khadgar’s inhale got halfway stuck in his trachea. He shifted again, trying to ease the uncomfortable press of his own pants against his groin, but it was impossible with Lothar holding him in place. 

Medivh straightened up and lifted his hands up into his hair, to untangle the leather strap that held his raven hair in a low tail. Halfway through the movement, he looked up and caught Khadgar’s gaze with his own, impassive, half-lidded one. 

Khadgar couldn’t help the helpless, frustrated whine that escaped his throat. 

Medivh stepped out of his clothes, letting his hair cascade down his shoulders and back. He looked at them over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows slightly. 

“Are just going to stare at me, now?” he asked. 

Lothar suddenly released his grip around Khadgar’s chest, and the younger mage stumbled forward, suddenly without his point of purchase. 

Medivh stepped in front of him and placed his hands against his chest to keep him upright, then cupped his jaw and pulled him upwards, until their faces were mere inches from each other. 

Khadgar stared up at him, blushing again, with so much want in his eyes that Medivh felt his heart swell. 

“Take off your pants,” he breathed, then placed a quick kiss on his apprentice’s lips. But it was over as soon as it had begun, and he pushed Khadgar back again. He turned around and climbed on the bed, settling on his back into the pillows, with one leg bent at the knee and arms folded across his chest, watching them both expectantly. 

Khadgar’s trembling hands pawed at his own pants, but he couldn’t focus enough to untangle the knots in them. He pulled at them restlessly, trying to get them off without unlacing them, but they caught on his wide hips and refused to even budge. 

He huffed in frustration.

Lothar stepped beside him, grasping his wrists and pulling his hands to his sides again. 

“Light, relax,” he huffed in slight amusement. “He’s not going to disappear, for all I know.”

His steady hands unlaced the straps without much effort and he pulled them down firmly. When the edge of the leather dragged across Khadgar’s strained cock he groaned, his hands lifting towards Lothar’s chest. 

Lothar places a quick, apologetic kiss to the top of his head. “Ah, my bad. Sorry ‘bout that, bookworm.” 

He allowed Khadgar to lean against his chest, then the younger mage lifted one his leg and then another, pulling off his boots and stepping out of his pants.

When he was done, both him and Medivh were entirely naked, with only Lothar’s half-clothed form between them.

He stepped to the side, pushing gently at Khadgar’s back to coax him forward. 

“Go on,” he said, moving behind him instead. 

Khadgar took a few, shaky steps towards the bed, his eyes dragging across Medivh’s naked body spread on the bed in front of him. 

He briefly glanced at his smooth, slender legs, his narrow waist, before his eyes gravitated to his abdomen, where his cock, half-hard and just as slender as the rest of him, rested. 

Khadgar bit his lip to stifle another whine. 

With Lothar’s firm body against his back, he had no other choice but to climb forward, onto the bed. 

Medivh lifted himself onto his elbows, reaching with one hand forward to bring Khadgar closer to himself. 

The younger mage shuffled above him, placing his knees on both sides of his master’s waist and nudged his face forward, in a silent, impatient request/ 

Medivh obliged eagerly, cupping Khadgar’s jaw and licking tentatively into his mouth. He rubbed his thumb along his cheekbone as he pulled back a bit, looking up and down the younger mage’s face carefully. 

“There’s still time if you want to back off,” he said quietly. “You don’t have to do this, if you’re not completely sure.” 

Khadgar shook his head feverishly, his eyes nothing but pleading. 

“I’ve been dreaming about this for so long, I just can’t believe you’re letting me do this.” 

Medivh smiled slightly.

“I’m not only letting you do this,” he replied. “I want you to do this. Keep that in mind.” 

The mattress dipped under Lothar’s weight, as he climbed up the bed behind Khadgar, straddling Medivh’s legs. 

His hands were around the younger’s mage middle again, and he gently pulled him upright. 

Medivh let go of his face and his eyes slowly moved downwards, as his apprentice’s body was pulled upright in front of him. 

He breathed out heavily and reached forward again, to run his fingers tenderly against the supple skin of his waist and down his soft thigh. 

“Light, you’re breathtaking,” Medivh said, his voice low and eyes so dark, Khadgar couldn’t remember any other time he’d seen his master like that. 

His heart shook in his chest, and he wasn’t sure whether he was even going to be able to do this and not faint somewhere in the process. His cock twitched impatiently against his stomach. 

Lothar rubbed at his sides soothingly. 

“Do you mind if I helped a little?” he asked against Khadgar’s hair. 

Khadgar shook his head and Medivh looked up at him, slightly amused, above Khadgar’s shoulder. 

“Teach him well, and I’ll consider rewarding you,” he said. 

Lothar laughed lightheartedly. 

“Sure, if you’re still up for it after your dearest apprentice is done with you,” he said, digging his fingers into Khadgar’s soft rear. 

Khadgar heartbeat quickened at Lothar’s words and he felt himself blush again, this time the warmth spreading lower, across his chest and even down his stomach. 

Lothar pulled at his waist a little, to make him sit back onto his heels, while he kneeled behind him. He then reached for Medivh’s legs, to pull them from under themselves and around Khadgar’s hips. 

There was a sound of a vial being uncorked somewhere behind him, and soon Lothar’s hand was in front of him again, his fingers dripping with some vicious, clear liquid. 

“You’ve read about this, too?” Lothar asked, his face pressed against the side of Khadgar’s head and chin resting on his shoulder.

The younger mage nodded hesitantly. 

“It’s to, uh, stretch,” he said, unable control the tremble in his voice. 

“Yeah, good answer. But don’t think of it as a some sort of bland necessity. It feels good too, if it’s done right,” Lothar explained. “So, watch carefully, bookworm. Watch and learn.” 

Khadgar held his breath, as Lothar’s thick fingers brushed Medivh’s balls softly, then dipped lower, to press against his perineum and finally stroke along his entrance. 

Lothar's movement seemed... familiar. There was no hesitation, no awkwardness between him and Medivh. As if they'd done it before. 

The realization hit Khadgar like a blast of ice cold wind and he had to bit down onto his tongue, to distract himself from the painful throbbing of his cock at the stream of thoughts that invaded his mind.

Medivh sighed softly above them, and when Khadgar abruptly looked up, he saw him frown slightly. 

Lothar hummed quietly, and the sound vibrated against his back. 

“You know how to touch yourself, right?” he breathed against Khadgar’s ear. The younger mage nodded. “Good. So do that, but to him. Sometimes a good distraction is all that’s needed.” 

Khadgar flexed his hands on his thighs, suddenly unsure, and Lothar nuzzled his cheek with his nose, reassuring. 

“It’s fine, it’s you, so he’ll like whatever you do to him,” he purred. “Just make sure he’s focused on you, not me, alright?” 

Khadgar nodded again. 

He reached forward and closed his shaking hand around Medivh’s cock, just as Lothar pressed his first finger inside of him. 

Medivh exhaled heavily, lifting his hand up to rub at his face and move his hair away from his eyes. 

Khadgar started to move his hand slowly, unable to fit his entire length in his palm, but trying to work around it with wider movements of his wrist. He watched his master carefully, eyes fixed onto his face, mouth slightly open and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

Medivh’s chest heaved with every deep breath he took and his eyes moved slowly from Lothar’s hand between his legs, to Khadgar’s hand on his cock and finally, to Khadgar’s eyes trained on him. 

He almost melted from the amount of concern and intentness he saw there. He was focused on such a primitive, and technically intuitive action, but he treated it like the most complicated and important task he had been ever bestowed with. 

Lothar was right. No matter what Khadgar did, just the idea that it was his apprentice hands on him made it insanely pleasurable.

Khadgar leaned forward a little and placed his other hand on his abdomen, beside the root of Medivh’s cock. He petted the skin there lightly and then he slipped his fingers lower, to cup his balls and stroke them, in a similar manner that Lothar did before. 

Medivh gasped again and squirmed slightly under his touch. 

Khadgar felt Lothar smile against his ear. 

“Ah, so you’re indeed as observant as your master claims,” he said. He waited for Khadgar to stroke Medivh’s cock across it’s all length, before he added his second finger on the downstroke. 

Khadgar watched it all, unblinking, with eyes so wide they almost began to water. 

He blinked a few times then focused again on his hand on Medivh’s cock, glancing from time to time to it’s owner to make sure he wasn’t doing anything unpleasant. 

By the time Lothar pushed his third finger inside him, Medivh was already fully hard. 

Khadgar’s hand moved around him restlessly, slowly, the movement similar to massage than an actual stroking, but from the way Medivh eagerly reacted to it all and his abdomen shook under his touch, he figured he didn’t mind that at all. 

Lothar scissored his fingers for the last time, before he withdrew his hand entirely. 

He went on to wipe his fingers onto the sheets beside him, then reached for the vial again and canted it towards Khadgar. 

“That’s about it,” he said, uncorking the vial. “Put some of that onto yourself and settle in between his legs.” 

Khadgar obliged, smearing the liquid all over his painfully hard cock, and when he touched it for the first time that evening he couldn’t help but gasp, the feeling almost overwhelming him. 

Lothar’s firm grip around the base of his cock grounded him.

“Focus, alright?” Lothar mumbled against his ear. “I know it can be too much sometimes, but focus. You’ll be just fine.” 

He pressed at Khadgar’s back with his own body, moving him forward even closer, then angled his cock downward, until it pressed against Medivh’s slick entrance. 

Khadgar’s heart hammered in his chest, and he was pretty sure it’ll burst through his sternum any second now. 

Lothar removed his hand from the base of his cock and squeezed his rear briefly instead. 

“Keep it in your hand until it’s at least halfway inside,” he instructed.

Khadgar closed his eyes tightly somewhere in the process, to at least try to suppress any additional stimuli that would rouse his already chaotic mind even more. 

His thighs were shaking with excretion. 

He pushed in slowly, almost excruciatingly so, with his fingers digging deep into Medivh’s narrow hips and his other hand clasped tightly around his straining cock. He tried to drag it out as long as possible - both for Medivh, the thought of causing his master any unwanted displeasure swirled cold in the back of his mind, and himself, as every single inch of heat that engulfed him was edging him closer towards release, despite his best efforts to control it. 

Khadgar felt the knight shift behind him and press himself along his back, his one hand reaching around his middle to slowly stroke up his soft abdomen towards his chest. 

Lothar pressed a quick, almost soothing, kiss to his temple. 

“Open your eyes,” Khadgar heard him whisper, his breath hot on the shell of his ear. 

He let out a half-broken whine and shook his head feverishly, not trusting himself enough to follow Lothar’s command. 

Suddenly, he felt a noticeably cooler and gentler touch on his thigh, a stark contrast to all the heat around him. The feeling seemed to ground him somehow, finally making him able to control his trembling body and burning nerves, at least for a little while. 

“Come on, look at him,” Lothar spoke against his ear again, nuzzling his temple with his rough shaven cheek. “Look what you do to him.” 

Khadgar’s breath hitched and he could feel his cock spasm, as he finally bottomed out deep inside the older mage. 

He opened his eyes slowly and Lothar hummed softly against his neck in approval. 

Medivh’s breathing was just as heavy and quick as Khadgar’s was, his flushed chest moving with every sharp intake of air. He was lying back, supporting himself on his elbows and his shoulders were trembling just like Khadgar’s thighs. 

And still he managed to reach out to touch Khadgar with his cool hand, the gesture nothing but reassuring. 

And his eyes, dark as the night skies above Karazhan they oh so often observed, were not closed, not looking at Lothar somewhere behind him or anywhere else, they were instead focused on Khadgar with such intent, such desire that the younger mage had to shut his own eyes forcefully to not come right away. 

“Khadgar, breathe, it’s alright,” he heard Medivh’s low voice, despite the audible strain in it. “You’re proficient with fire magic. How is this any different? You can control this just as well.” 

Medivh’s words were like an anchor to his swimming head. He remembered the exercises his master taught him a while ago, that helped him stay in charge of his own emotions when casting different forms of fire spells, enough to keep them entirely in the control of his own palm. 

And Medivh was right. In a way. 

Except that this time, the warm energy he felt didn’t swirl around his palm. Instead it swam and coiled deep in his chest and belly, flaring up with even the slightest of movements, ready to burst out without a warning. 

And he wasn’t sure he’d be able to control that kind of fire, especially when his body already felt as if it was being consumed by flames. 

Khadgar breathed out shakily and opened his eyes again, suddenly more aware of everything that was happening around him. He tried to cut it all out again, focusing only on Medivh’s slender and pale body stretched out in front of him, and the tight heat that surrounded his cock. 

“See? All of it, all of what he is giving you, it’s because of how much he wants you,” Lothar continued, sensing the slight shift of balance in Khadgar’s body. “Do you think he lets everyone take him like this?” 

Medivh’s eyes narrowed a bit at the words, but his gaze didn’t even move in the slightest from Khadgar’s face. 

“Show him how grateful you are,” Lothar said, peeling himself off Khadgar’s back and dragging his hand down his sides instead. “Show him how much you want him, too. How much you want to please him.” 

And with that, he pushed at his back unceremoniously, making the young mage topple forward. 

His knees moved even further apart subconsciously and he shifted his pelvis forward in a desperate attempt to stay upright, but it was all futile. 

He fell forward, bracing his hands last second on both sides of Medivh’s head to keep himself from crushing down entirely onto his master’s body. 

A surge of cold panic swirled inside him, sobering him up momentarily, as Medivh’s arms suddenly gave up under them both and the older mage’s back fell back onto the mattress, and he tipped his head back with a groan. 

In a moment of lucidity, Khadgar began to scramble back on all fours, ready to pull back and out of Medivh, before the feeling of a firm, warm hand on his lower back locked him in place.

He felt Lothar’s steady presence by his side again and the knight leaned in to press a, presumably, apologetic kiss into his hair. 

“Relax,” he heard him mumble against his temple, with gentle amusement audible in his voice. “He’s not in pain. Stop panicking, for once, and just look.” 

Khadgar shifted slightly, so he could comfortably rest his body weight on his knees and his arms just above Medivh’s shoulders. 

He searched the older mage’s face for any signs of actual discomfort, but just as Lothar said, he didn’t find any. 

He dragged his gaze lower, down his body sprawled directly underneath him. 

He took in the sight of Medivh’s flushed skin on his face, neck and chest, a stark contrast to its usual pristine alabaster color, smooth and without even a trace of scarring, with only soft patches of dark hair adorning it in a few places. 

Khadgar suddenly became aware of how tightly his master’s thighs were wrapped around his waist. How shallow and uneven his breathing was. The slight furrow of his brows. How his eyes were once again half-open, watching him like a predator would watch its prey, with pupils blown wide enough to almost entirely swallow his irises. 

Khadgar inhaled sharply, and it caught in his throat. Lothar was right. It wasn’t pain what Medivh felt with Khadgar’s sharp snap of his hips, when he tried to keep his balance.

Quite the contrary, in fact. 

The realization that Medivh reacted in such violent way to his body almost made him overwhelmed. Made him want more. 

He shifted his center of balance slightly, so he could move one of his hand back. He ran his palm softly up his thigh, from the knee up to the jutting hip bone, and watched with growing amazement as Medivh actually shivered under his touch. 

Lothar mumbled a praise into the side of his neck, and rested his chin on Khadgar’s shoulder to observe his next actions. 

Khadgar felt his confidence grow, and he moved his hand up Medivh’s body, flattening his palm on his smooth abdomen, right next to his master’s hard length but making sure not to touch it in any way.  
Medivh closed his eyes and exhaled, his hands flexing on the bedsheets on both sides of his hips. 

Khadgar dragged his palm up, briefly digging his fingers into Medivh’s taut pectoral muscle, and gently stroked under his chin, along the sharp line of his jaw and then up the side of his face, to finally push the raven strands of hair off his face. 

“Now, that’s just cruel,” Lothar breathed, his hand shifting slightly from Khadgar’s lower back to knead at his supple sides. “Is he really that bad of a teacher?” 

Khadgar shook his head gently, his eyes not leaving Medivh’s face for even a moment. 

He cupped Medivh’s face with his palm, running his thumb softly across his lower lip and his cheek. 

And Medivh actually nuzzled into the touch, closing his eyes and going completely pliant under him. 

“He’s the best teacher I’ve ever had the pleasure of studying under,” Khadgar spoke, the roughness of his voice surprising him. “I’m more than honored to be his apprentice and—,” he paused, suddenly unsure of the words he wanted to say. 

Medivh was watching him again and Khadgar’s heart seized in his chest at the sudden sight of a thick veil of affection shrouding the barely-visible lust underneath. 

Khadgar didn’t hesitate this time. 

“—I’m more than honored that he allowed me to show my gratitude this way.” 

They stared at each other. Khadgar’s head swam with the amount of emotion directed towards him that Medivh almost emanated with. 

The moment was broken by Lothar chuckling loudly somewhere behind Khadgar.

“Light, you mages are so impossibly sappy,” he said in mock disdain. “Stop making me feel like a third wheel. If it wasn’t for me you’d still be dancing around each other for light knows how much longer. I, too, deserve some recognition.” 

Medivh gave him a sharp glare and lifted his hand slightly to slap his knee. 

“You volunteered yourself to help, and this certainly isn’t helping,” the mage hissed at him. 

Khadgar looked away, feeling a fresh wave of blood heat up his cheeks, suddenly aware of their awkward position and the fact that he was still impossibly hard, buried deep inside his master’s ass.

“Yeah, alright,” Lothar grumbled. He moved, seating himself right behind Khadgar again, with his wool-clad thighs pressed to the outside of Khadgar’s own. His cold metal belt buckle dug uncomfortably into the warm skin of Khadgar’s lower back. 

“You were so eager to thank your dearest master for his tutelage just moments ago. I think it’s finally time to put your words into action, don’t you think?” he growled into his ear and Khadgar shivered at the sudden change in the knight’s approach. 

Lothar snapped his hips behind him. The movement conducted through Khadgar’s own body and his own pelvis pushed forward even more, pressing his cock even deeper inside Medivh. 

The mage underneath him let out a loud exhale, his spine arching slightly. His legs shifted on Khadgar’s waist, nudging him forward and Khadgar fell onto his hands again, his face just inches above Medivh’s. 

Lothar pushed his hips into him again, and Khadgar finally got the cue. 

He leaned his entire weight into his forearms flat on the bed and used that as leverage to push himself back, pulling out of Medivh a little, before he thrust in again with as much force as he could muster out of his trembling thighs and glutes. 

He deemed it all worth though, when Medivh’s eyes shut close and he threw his head back onto the bed with a gasp. 

“That’s it, boy,” Lothar murmured into his nape, his warm breath tickling the skin there. The words triggered something deep inside Khadgar’s brain and he suddenly felt dizzy with the amount of stimuli his body was experiencing. 

The knight pressed a few open-mouthed kissed to his shoulder. “A natural, who would’ve thought.” 

Khadgar felt him shift his pelvis again, before a tell-tale clink of a metal buckle snapping open sounded behind him. A shiver of excitement ran up his spine in reaction to the realization of what Lothar was about to do, but it was a mere shadow of a sensation, compared to the sight, smell and feeling of Medivh around and underneath him. 

He pushed the thoughts of Lothar out of his mind, focusing entirely on forcing his hips to move in more or less regular, slow, deep thrusts, watching the older mage under him as carefully as he could. 

Medivh watched him too, just as he watched him the entire evening - with half lidded eyes and wide, want-filled pupils. His eyes closed instinctively from time to time, usually as a reaction to a more forceful thrust, but they never stayed that way too long, and his gaze was soon once again fixated on his apprentice above him. 

Khadgar dropped his head between his shoulders and nuzzled his nose to his master’s cheek, breathing in his smell. 

Medivh arms were around him in a second, one hand slipping among the strands of his slightly damp hair and the other around his shoulders. 

“You’re doing so well,” Medivh breathed into his ear, voice impossibly low and thick with affection. “What a treat to have such an eager student who’s so quick to learn.” 

Khadgar couldn’t stop the whine that escaped his throat. The movement of his hips faltered and he pushed in a deep as he could before stopping altogether, his entire lower body shaking with excretion.  
He pressed his face under Medivh’s chin, where beads of sweat rolled down his neck and opened his mouth slightly to place a few, kittenish licks there. 

He could feel Medivh’s throat constrict under his tongue as he swallowed, and suddenly his other hand was also placed in Khadgar’s hair and his head was pulled upwards in a gentle, but nevertheless firm way. 

Medivh’s lips pressed into his in a feverish, open-mouthed kiss and Khadgar moaned softly, the sound half-muffled by Medivh’s tongue. 

Behind him, he could feel Lothar press his bare, flat abdomen against his curved back and wrap his muscular arms around Khadgar’s waist. His body was pleasantly warm, strong and nearly twice the size of Khadgar’s own and the knight’s embrace almost engulfed him whole. 

What was new, though, was the press of something noticeably warmer, harder and slightly wetter than the belt buckle against his lower back. 

His jaw went slack and the onslaught of sensations that reached him from everywhere and Medivh pushed himself upwards a bit, to grasp his chin gently and keep him close. 

“Stay with me,” Medivh purred against the corner of his mouth. His other hand slipped lower from the younger mage’s hair, to cup his neck and stroke the skin there tenderly. “You’ve been so good so far. Keep that up, dearest Trust.” 

Khadgar shut his eyes and clenched his fists so hard his knuckles went white. 

He desperately tried to not come right then, but every fiber in his body almost screamed for release. 

It certainly didn’t help that Lothar rocked lightly against his back, and that with each drag of his cock along the groove of Khadgar’s spine the younger mage’s body moved too, which again caused his own painfully hard member to shift inside Medivh. 

“By the light, you should see yourselves,” Lothar growled behind him, his fingers digging into the thick layer of soft tissue around the younger mage’s waist. “He’s barely holding himself together, Med. I wonder how’d you get him so riled up.” 

“Oh?” Medivh huffed against Khadgar’s cheekbone. He didn’t spare a glance towards Lothar, though, his half-lidded eyes not moving from Khadgar’s face even an inch. “Funny you mention that, because I remember as clear as day a certain someone in a much worse state of disarray during their first attempt at an intercourse. And it didn’t even involve any sort of penetration, as far as I remember.” 

Lothar laughed softly, the sound rich and heartfelt. Khadgar felt it vibrate against his back.

“I was young and inexperienced. And you just have that effect on people, apparently.” 

“Well, good thing you’re not young anymore,” Medivh said, his lips curling in a slight smile. Khadgar couldn’t help but smile too, as he felt the knight shift awkwardly behind him. “And probably not so inexperienced. And of course, willing to share your wisdom with my apprentice.” 

“I am sharing, all the time,” Lothar replied right away. His grasp on Khadgar’s waist lessened and he circled it with one arm instead, so he could lean forward even more, pressing his broad chest entirely to Khadgar’s back. He placed his other hand on the mattress next to the younger mage’s knee, to keep balance. 

“How are you holding up, bookworm?” he addressed Khadgar, grazing his teeth on his ear playfully. “Do you think you can last a bit longer?” 

Khadgar nodded weakly and shifted his arms a bit, so he could lift himself up again, which has proven to be more demanding than before, as he now had Lothar pressed tightly to his back.  
His shoulders began to shake and Medivh immediately motioned him to lie down on top of him again. 

Khadgar collapsed heavily onto his master’s chest and felt his eyes begin to sting, as tears of frustration filled them. 

He desperately wanted to prove himself but his body just wouldn’t cooperate and he was on the brink of disappointing probably the most important person in his life so far. He cursed himself for being so weak, both mentally and physically.

Medivh immediately sensed the sudden change in his apprentice’s behavior and lifted both of his arms to embrace Khadgar’s shoulders and press him close to his chest. 

“It’s alright,” Medivh mumbled soothingly against the side of his head. “There’s no need. Besides, it’s not easy when there’s a deadweight like that on top of you.” 

Lothar snapped his hips forcefully, his cock slipping from Khadgar’s back lower, into the cleft of his ass. 

“A deadweight, you say?” he growled, biting gently the edge of Khadgar’s trapezius. 

The younger mage moaned into the underside of Medivh’s jaw, his body trembling all over. 

“C’mon, kitten, you gotta help me out a bit here,” Lothar breathed hotly against the side of his neck.

Khadgar shifted on top of Medivh with a strained moan, the heavy throb of his cock almost painful. He pulled back weakly, curled his pelvis and pushed in again. He stayed that way, almost entirely buried inside the older mage, before he began to move his hips in shallow, rapid, uneven thrusts, unable to force his muscles into a full one. 

He felt like he could come any second now. Except, he didn’t. 

Lothar moved behind him, trying to override the younger mage’s feverish rhythm with his own more controlled thrusts, but Khadgar’s body seemed to move entirely on its own, detached from everything else, focused only on reaching its own release. 

Lothar glanced briefly over Khadgar’s shoulder at Medivh sprawled beneath the younger mage. 

Medivh’s hand in Khadgar’s hair kept their faces together and their foreheads were pressed close. Khadgar’s eyes were tightly shut and he breathed heavily against Medivh’s lips, a quiet, broken mewl escaping his throat with every other thrust. 

Medivh’s eyes were fixed on his apprentice’s face with such intent and with such desire, that Lothar felt a pinch of cold jealousy deep inside his chest. Of course, when they were younger, Medivh graced him with looks filled to the brim with lust, but it was never so... affectionate. So overwhelming. 

Meanwhile Medivh seemed, as if he took all of his pleasure not from the physical feeling of Khadgar’s cock moving deep inside of him, but rather from the sight of Khadgar losing himself entirely on top of him. From the way the younger mage’s body trembled all over, his muscles shook with every movement and the soft hairs covering his body stood up in goosebumps. From the way his face and chest were flushed in deep red, with sweat dripping down his jaw and collarbones, splattering on Medivh’s own chest. 

Lothar growled, low in his throat and pushed himself off Khadgar’s back. 

The younger mage let out a soft sob at the loss of the contact and the cold air hitting his hot skin, damp with his and Lothar’s sweat. 

Lothar’s firm hand between his shoulder blades kept him from ceasing his movements. 

He reached around Khadgar with his other hand to grasp Medivh’s neglected, straining cock but his wrist was caught before his fingertips could even graze the hot skin.  
He gave Medivh a puzzled look, and the older mage shook his head slightly. 

“After,” he simply said, returning his gaze to his apprentice above him, who paid their little exchange no mind at all. 

Lothar closed his hand loosely around his own cock instead and ran his other hand down Khadgar’s back. 

He stroked himself languidly, watching the other two intertwined in front of him, while he slipped his hand between Khadgar’s rear to rub his fingers lightly over his entrance. 

Medivh gave him a warning look from behind Khadgar’s shoulder but Lothar only smiled slightly at that. 

“Relax, I’m just helping, just as you’ve told me to do,” he said, voice low.

He let go of his cock and placed his other hand on Khadgar’s waist, steadying him. 

And then slipped his fingers lower, stroking the area just behind the younger mage’s tightly-drawn balls, before he finally cradled them tentatively in his warm palm, running a thumb across them in a soft stroke. 

Khadgar’s body stilled in front of him and the younger mage pushed inside Medivh as deep as he could before he came, and the feeling that washed over him alongside it was so intense and overwhelming that he thought he almost blacked out for a second. 

Medivh pressed his apprentice even closer to himself, mumbling sweet, soothing nothings into his temple and stifling the broken little sounds that poured out of the younger mage’s throat.

Lothar removed his hands from Khadgar’s rear, mindful of the oversensitivity that came with an orgasm of such intensity. 

He moved to sit beside him, stroking his back reassuringly. Khadgar’s body kept trembling under his touch and Lothar watched him with amusement. 

“You still with us, bookworm?” he asked playfully, nudging the mage’s side with his elbow. 

Khadgar was quiet for a few moments, before he finally let out a groan and attempted to disentangle himself from Medivh’s arms. His body felt entirely boneless and soft and he struggled to force his muscles to lift him off his master’s chest. 

Medivh let go of him easily and laid back onto his elbows, watching his apprentice with soft, affectionate amusement, similar to Lothar’s. 

“I am with you,” Khadgar said eventually, his voice surprisingly hoarse and tired. “At least I think I am. My brain feels like it’s ascended into some other realm though, is this normal?”

Lothar chuckled softly. “Yeah, I recall a similar feeling after my first night with your master. Guess it’s just what he does to you.”

He patted the younger mage’s back a bit more roughly.

“Alright, get off,” he prompted. “You got your share. Now sit back and watch, so you know how to take care of your wizard teacher when I’m not around.” 

Medivh raised an eyebrow at the title Lothar had given him, but surprisingly, didn’t comment on that. 

Khadgar pushed himself upwards and sat up, pulling his softening cock out of Medivh. His thighs were still trembling slightly and he hissed at the drag against his oversensitive skin. 

Lothar slipped his hands under his armpits and lifted him effortlessly, placing the younger mage on the crumpled sheets beside Medivh. 

“Don’t fall asleep,” he warned, as he moved back in between Medivh’s legs and pulled his waist up, onto his lap. He didn’t even bother to take off his woolen pants fully, just dragged them down his hips enough to pull out his half-erect cock entirely. “He told me to teach you, so be a good little apprentice and make notes.”

Khadgar didn’t even have to be told that. He doubted he’d even be able to sleep after all of it was done, considering how fast his heart still beat inside his rib cage and how excited he still felt.

He briefly considered pulling on his underclothes to cover himself a bit, but he figured it wouldn’t even matter as his own cock didn’t even soften completely and despite that it was already stirring back to life at the thought of what he was about to witness. 

He sat on the bed cross-legged and shuffled back, until his shoulder-blades rested on the wooden, ornate headboard. 

He reached out and weaved his fingers into Medivh’s hair beside him, scratching gently at his scalp to get his attention. 

The older mage turned his head to the side slightly, looking up at him with a silent question in his eyes. 

Khadgar just smiled brightly at him, with his eyes full of affection and gratitude. He petted his master’s thick hair for the last time before withdrawing his hand and settling back against the headboard with his hands on his thighs, his gaze shifting back at Lothar expectantly. 

The knight shook his head lightly, regarding both mages with a gaze full of soft affection. 

“Who would’ve thought that he, of all people, would be the one to finally bring out your soft side,” he said under his breath, and Khadgar wasn’t sure if he even was supposed to hear that. 

Lothar sat back on his heels with Medivh’s hips still on his lap, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb around his hip bone. 

He reached between Medivh’s legs with his other hand and from the tilt of his wrist and the obvious sound that came soon after Khadgar suddenly realized that he was pushing his fingers inside the older mage, right where his own cock was just mere minutes ago. 

He felt his cheeks heat up at the thought, and even more, when Lothar pulled his fingers out with Khadgar’s come smeared all over them almost all the way to his knuckles. 

He caught Lothar’s gaze, but it was much different than when he looked at him before. 

The playful amusement was gone, and his eyes instead turned dark.

“Well done, bookworm,” Lothar said in a way that made Khadgar shiver subconsciously, despite his embarrassment. 

The knight took his thick cock in the same hand he used to finger Medivh and stroked it a few times, quickly bringing it into a full hardness. “Getting him ready for me. With that much lubrication I barely have to do anything for him to be able to accommodate me.”

Medivh exhaled sharply beside him and Khadgar’s attention snapped towards him. 

The older mage was still leaning back onto his elbows and his eyes were fixed on Lothar’s hand moving between his legs. 

But his expression was also different than when he looked at Khadgar before. 

Gone was the softness and the immense affection. Instead his eyes were almost as dark as Lothar’s, with that similar glint of primal need. 

He bit down onto his lower lip and dragged his eyes up across Lothar’s body, towards his face. 

“Get on with it,” he growled at him, and Khadgar almost jumped in his place at how different his master sounded. His voice was no longer soothing and calm, but instead sounded hoarse and impossibly dark.

Khadgar didn’t recall that he had ever heard him sound like that before. 

He flexed is hands on his lap, digging his fingernails into his soft thighs, suddenly aware of how tight all of his muscles were again. 

He couldn’t tear his gaze away, though. 

Lothar hitched Medivh’s hips even higher on his lap and angled his cock downward, to line it up between the mage’s legs. He leaned forward and pushed in, grunting softly when his cock breached the loosened muscle. 

He grasped one of Medivh’s thighs, closed his hand around the back of his knee and pushed it slowly forward, in time with the movement of his hips. 

Before he was almost fully seated inside, Medivh’s body was almost folded in half, his eyes barely open and chest heaving in strained breathing. 

Lothar snapped his hips roughly, to push himself all the way inside. Medivh gasped and his hand flew to his face to cover his mouth. 

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Lothar growled, letting go of the mage’s thigh to brace his hand onto the mattress beside Medivh’s head, in a similar position that Khadgar was in before. He reached with his other hand to grasp Medivh’s wrist and pull his arm upwards, over his head and kept it pinned there. “Be a good teacher and show your little apprentice what sounds you make when somebody takes good care of you, so he knows what to look for.” 

Medivh’s gaze flicked briefly towards Khadgar beside him, before he nodded weakly.

“There, now,” Lothar rumbled, visibly pleased, and he dipped his head lower to take Medivh’s bitten lips into his mouth in a rough kiss. 

Khadgar watched them with wide eyes, mesmerized, unable to even blink. He felt heat pooling low in his belly again, but for some reason he didn’t dare to touch himself. He clenched his fists on his thighs and realized that now his hands were shaking, too. 

The kiss was slow and more forceful than the ones Khadgar was given before, and he took in greedily every flick of tongue between their lips, every flash of teeth and every string of saliva that smeared between their mouths. 

When the knight tried to pull back Medivh bit down on his lower lip, and Khadgar’s eyes went as wide as saucers as he heard Lothar actually snarl at that. 

Medivh’s lips curled in a small smile, but it was soon wiped off his face when Lothar snapped his hips roughly, almost shifting them both back with the bed.

“This is how you set a good example for your apprentice?” he growled into Medivh’s mouth. “I wouldn’t want him to be a biter, if I were you.” 

Khadgar blushed at the thoughts that flooded his mind in reaction to Lothar’s remark. 

Medivh huffed, and then moaned again as Lothar thrust his hips forward.

“I have trained my apprentice well,” he spat right back. “I know he wouldn’t bite me.” 

Lothar chuckled darkly, glancing briefly at Khadgar before he snapped his hips again. 

“We’ll see about that. You might have spoiled him enough tonight that he’ll start to be demanding from now on. I won’t be surprised if he starts biting when he doesn’t get what he wants.” 

Khadgar weakly thought that he should be offended that he’s regarded as some sort of a pet, even though he was right there beside them, but his mind was too clouded with arousal to care. 

He watched how Medivh’s spine arched and how his pale, slender body stretched underneath Lothar, who kept him in place with a tight grip on his wrists. 

He watched how more precome dribbled from the mage’s swollen head onto his strained abdomen with every powerful thrust. 

It all seemed almost effortless to Lothar, and Khadgar thought bitterly how exhausted his own muscles became after a mere minutes of supporting his weight above his master’s body and thrusting in at the same time. Lothar had an advantage of years of experience and physical training compared to Khadgar, though. 

He knew this wasn’t just for their entertainment, or for his, for that matter. He was supposed to learn. Watch and make notes, Lothar had said. To know how to take care of Medivh when the knight wasn’t around. The prospect that there was actually supposed to be more evenings like this one, and even better, that he wouldn’t have to share Medivh with anyone else during them, made his cock twitch with excitement between his legs. 

He bit down on his own lip to stifle a moan building up in his throat. 

He needed to take as much as he could out of what was happening in front of him. And for that, he needed a clear mind to remember as much details as possible. The angle of Lothar’s hips that made Medivh moan the loudest. The places on his body that made him shiver, when Lothar grazed them with his teeth. The way his wrists were pressed into the mattress, his hands visibly more pale than the rest of his body but he didn’t even try to fight the firm grip of Lothar’s hands. 

There was so much happening at once, and the more he tried to took it all in, the more his arousal grew, muddling up his thoughts. 

The wine finally setting in his gut wasn’t helping either, he thought briefly.

Lothar was thrusting languidly into Medivh, deep and slow, and with each of his movement Medivh’s head fell backwards more and more. He groaned each time Lothar pushed his hips forward exceptionally hard and the sound was rough, as if he tried to hold it back but for some reason couldn’t. 

Medivh’s twisted his head to the side, pressing the side of his face into the sheets. 

Khadgar couldn’t keep his eyes away from his master’s features, watching how tight his eyes were closed and how much his brows were furrowed. He was biting down on his lip hard enough, that Khadgar thought he saw a few droplets of blood trickle between his teeth.

Lothar leaned in and swiped his tongue along Medivh’s taut neck, then moved upwards, to lick at his split lip. 

“How’s that feel?” he murmured against his mouth. 

Medivh groaned and forced his eyes open a little to glare at him. 

“If you don’t hurry up, I won’t come at all. And if that happens, I guarantee you that you won’t either,” the mage snarled. “And I don’t mean tonight. I mean until I decide to remove the spell preventing you to do so.”

Lothar grinned into the open-mouthed kiss he gave him, and Medivh reciprocated eagerly despite his previous statement. 

“Alright. You’ve endured enough,” the knight pecked his lips softly before pulling away. 

He looked at Khadgar, as he sat back on his heels again. 

“How are you holding up, bookworm?” he addressed the younger mage, his voice bearing a hint of his previous amused tone despite his still dark eyes. His gaze shifted lower, towards Khadgar’s cock straining against his soft abdomen and he huffed lightly. “You know you don’t have to wait for permission to touch yourself, right?”

Khadgar felt his face heat up immediately. 

“I didn’t feel like it,” he blurted out, suddenly embarrassed. 

Lothar actually laughed out at that.

“I’m not sure whether you’re a blatant liar, or your self-restraint is just that much admirable,” he said, turning his attention back to Medivh and stroking the inside of his thigh briefly. “Any way or another, we’ll soon find out.”

He pulled out of Medivh abruptly, and the older mage groaned out loudly beneath him.

“Light, why’d you—”, Medivh snapped, before Lothar grabbed his waist and flipped him over and his face got pressed into the bed unceremoniously.

Khadgar’s breath hitched at the sight of his master being treated so roughly, but what was more perplexing was that Lothat didn’t actually get banished into some void realms for that.  
Instead, the knight lifted the mage’s hips up and leaned forward again, pressing himself along the curve of Medivh’s spine. 

He pressed a quick, apologetic kiss between his shoulder blades, as he grabbed his cock and placed it against Medivh’s entrance again. 

“I’m sorry, Med, but it was you who threatened me with taking away my ability to come,” he said, biting at his shoulder and then soothing the irritated skin with his tongue. “And I’m afraid I can’t have that.”

Medivh mumbled something incomprehensible into the mattress, but the loud moan that followed the quick thrust of Lothar’s hips was easily audible. 

Lothar bit again into Medivh’s shoulder, curling both of his powerful arms around the mage’s waist, keeping his hips as close to his own as possible, with his thick thighs completely surrounding Medivh’s slender ones. 

His pace was much faster than before, and he snapped his hips quickly and roughly. Medivh’s arms strained beneath him, as he tried to keep them both upright, against the knight’s forceful thrusts. His head fell down between his shoulders, and he rested his forehead on his clenched fists. 

“Khadgar.”

The mageling’s gaze snapped up immediately, abandoning his master’s face. He caught Lothar’s eyes again, who canted his head towards the older mage beneath him.  
“Come on, touch yourself,” the knight urged. “You heard him, he wants to come.”

Khadgar didn’t really realize how these two things were supposed to be connected, but when he glanced back at Medivh’s face and saw how strained his expression was, he didn’t think much about it.  
He closed his fist tightly around his hard length and the touch of his cold palm around his hot skin made him gasp loudly.

“Med,” Lothar addressed the older mage this time, his voice soft despite the rough movement of his hips. “Look up, he’s right there.”

But Medivh didn’t even budge. He kept his face pressed into his hands, breathing heavily, and it wasn’t until Lothar’s hand grasped his hair and pulled roughly, that he finally looked up.  
His dark, half-lidded gaze met his apprentice’s, and both mages moaned in unison.

Lothar’s body covered Medivh’s almost entirely. He lifted one of his hands from Medivh’s waist and placed it on the side of his face, forcing him to look to the side, at Khadgar, who still stifled his throbbing cock in his fist, unable to move, locked in place by his master’s eyes. 

“Look at him,” Lothar breathed hotly against the mage’s neck. “He’s spent all that time just looking at you. No matter what I did, his eyes were glued to you and you only.”  
Medivh moaned softly again and sank his teeth into his hand between his pointer finger and his thumb. 

Lothar nuzzled into the angle of his jaw, the affectionate gesture a complete opposite to the almost animalistic way he pounded into him. 

“I don’t blame him, though. You’re such a sight to behold,” Lothar kept babbling against the mage’s skin, and his low, resonating voice began to shake up Khadgar’s self-restraint too. “I was the only one to whom you were willing to submit through all these years, until he appeared.”

Khadgar exhaled loudly, as he watched his master fall apart in front of him because of the knight’s words. His shaking fist began to move between his legs and he fell back onto the bed, unable to keep himself upright with the amount of pleasure the touch gave him. 

He threw his head to the side and his gaze once again met his master’s, the endless wells of black lust engulfing him whole. 

Medivh reached out desperately, pressing his hand to the side of his apprentice’s face, urging him forward.

The younger mage reacted immediately, shuffling towards him, pressing his face into the older mage’s with just as much desperation, as they both panted into each other’s half-open mouths. 

Medivh pulled his face even closer and pressed his swollen lips into Khadgar’s own, and Khadgar’s jaw went loose at once, letting his master lick into his mouth and bite at his lips as much as he wanted.  
Lothar’s entire body shuddered above them. 

“Khadgar,” he called again for the mageling’s attention, but his voice was much more weaker than before. 

The younger mage’s eyes snapped up at him, despite his jaw being kept in place by Medivh’s grip, and the fact that his master was still breathing heavily into his mouth. 

“He’s so close, I can feel it,” the knight closed his eyes and pressed his forehead between the mage’s shoulder blades. “Bring him his release, I’m sure he wants you to.”

And to further prove Lothar’s words, Medivh just obscenely moaned into the corner of Khadgar’s mouth. 

Khadgar pressed himself towards his master’s body as close as he possibly could in their given position, abandoning his own cock and reaching towards his master’s spasming length instead. 

And as soon as his fist closed hesitantly around it and he gave it a few, reluctant strokes, Medivh came right in front of him, his thick come dripping down onto the bedsheets and staining Khadgar’s hand.

The sight alone was enough to tip Khadgar over the edge too, and he followed his master soon after, without even needing to touch himself, focused entirely on the throbbing, slender length in his hand and the feeling of his warm come on his trembling fingers. 

Lothar took a bit longer than them, forcing a couple more rough thrusts into the older mage’s pilant body, before he finally sank down his teeth into Medivh\s shoulder with enough force to draw blood and came with a stifled groan. 

Khadgar felt tears well in his eyes again, this time not from frustration, but from the overwhelming feeling that the sight of his utterly spent master gave him, and the knowledge that it was his apprentice, his touch, that finally brought him over the edge. 

Lothar pulled out of Medivh after a while, releasing his grasp on his waist and letting his body drop down onto the bed heavily. 

He then proceeded to stretch out on the other side of the mage with a slow exhale. He moved onto his back and lifted an arm to gently run it down Medivh’s back, stopping in the middle of his lumbar area and gently digging his fingers there. 

“Do you think he knows enough, now?” he asked, the darkness disappearing from his eyes and the familiar, affectionate amusement taking its place. 

Khadgar shifted onto his belly, paying no attention to the slowly cooling evidence of his release between his thighs. If they didn’t care, he didn’t care either. 

He rested his chin onto his folded arm, and reached out with his other hand to gently push back an unruly strand of Medivh’s sweaty hair behind his ear. 

“We’ll see about that,” the older mage replied eventually, his voice thick with exhaustion. “I’ll be sure to test his abilities…. sometime in the future.” 

Lothar laughed heartily at that, as he took in Khadgar’s flushed expression. 

“I’m sure you can teach him a thing or two, too, if my tutelage proves to be insufficient,” he said, stroking gently down Medivh’s back. 

“I suppose I can,” the older mage answered, opening his eyes slightly and looking at the apprentice beside him. 

Khadgar beamed back at the older mage, stroking gently his hair. 

They laid together in silence for a while, and Khadgar was pretty sure that both Medivh and Lothar had fallen asleep, until his master pushed himself up from the bed eventually with a soft exhale. 

He sat up at the foot of the bed and stretched, reaching up with his arms and then bringing him down, in front of his chest. 

He reached towards the floor for the discarded bathrobe, and pulled it on, his movements languid and cat-like. 

Khadgar watched him with a gentle smile, his body sunk back into the soft pillows. 

“I know that Anduin doesn’t care whether he’s sweaty all over or not, but I do,” Medivh said, as he pushed himself off the bed and onto his legs. “I’m going to take a bath,” he addressed Khadgar then, reaching out his hand, palm up, towards his apprentice. “Care to join me?”

The younger mage almost jumped out of the bed at once. 

He was at his master’s side in an instant, ready to follow him wherever he pleased. 

“Of course.”

Medivh waited until Khadgar had gathered all of his clothes, before they both set off towards the older mage’s bathing chambers. 

“Leave the door open,” Lothar called from the bed, his voice thick with sleep. “I want to feel included, too.”

Medivh rolled his eyes at that but left the door open nevertheless, and Khadgar couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face as he followed him inside.

*

Lothar was already fast asleep when both mages emerged from the bathroom after they had their long, well-deserved soak and Khadgar had happily came for the third time that evening under his master’s expert touch.

The knight was, obviously, sprawled out in the middle of the bed, so they had no other choice but to lie down on his respective sides. 

Khadgar nuzzled into the crook of Lothar’s neck and snuggled into his side, reaching across his broad chest towards the older mage on the other side of him.

It took a moment for Medivh to realise what Khadgar was offering, but when he did, he took his apprentice hand promptly, lacing their fingers together. 

Medivh fell asleep with the firm grip of Khadgar’s hand around his fingers and the memory of his bright smile still behind his eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, once again, let me know if you find any obvious mistakes. English is not my native language.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://xcosmicreaver.tumblr.com/).


End file.
